


Forward

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how down he got, he was never out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

Duo remembers what it's like to wake up alone, with nothing left to lose, and nobody left to share his heart with.

He was always one to move forward in life, and never took anything for granted. It was the way he coped. He saw the best in even the most grim of situations, and even wore a grin whilst tip-toeing on death's doorstep. No matter how down he got, he was never out. Death was the only end to his road, a one-way road he liked to call 'Forward.' Inevitable death was many billions of miles up that road, but he just continued to move forward regardless. 

Heero Yuy was the opposite. He lived in the past, and fought for what he lost, avenged what he'd done. It was his way. There were all kinds of potholes in his forward road, and he always found himself turning around and heading toward the past again to recharge.

Sometimes, now, Duo would head that way with him.

He was breaking the law of his one-way road, however, but Heero truly made him think. Made him think of the people, places, and things he'd once loved as a child. Living on the streets, albeit difficult, had its perks now. It made him appreciate the warm bed he was sleeping in right now. Losing all his loved ones: Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen- yes, it tore him up inside. The only way he could get along was living for them; moving forward for them. Losing them made him appreciate the warm body he had wrapped around him right this minute.

He didn't hide from his past anymore, but rather, he took it with him on his one-way road, and inspired Heero to do the same. The memory of the lonely nights would always help them appreciate what they had with them now.

[ E N D ]


End file.
